United
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: An alternate version of the KHII ending. Based off a 'head-canon' post by seasidehearts. SoKai, one-sided RiKai...well, kinda. A really bad summary belies a fairly OK story, so please just read it. COMPLETE ONESHOT.


_**I got the inspiration to write this from a post I saw on Tumblr by seasidehearts. It was a head-canon: if Donald and Goofy hadn't attack-hugged Sora, he would have crashed straight into Kairi's arms. So here's my version of the KHII ending, based off that head-canon. Enjoy.**_

Stars, falling. At least, that's what it looked like to Kairi from the beach. Behind her she was aware of the King, Donald and Goofy worrying about the safety of Riku and Sora.

_Sora_. The name ran through her mind every hour of every day since she'd remembered it after talking to that boy…Roxas, his name was.

Kairi glanced back at the entry to the Secret Place, where all the crazy adventures began a year before. She smiled at the memory of her and Sora drawing each other on the wall; her smile widened as she remembered Sora's addition he made later: him giving her a paopu fruit. Dimly she wondered how Sora would react to seeing the matching addition she'd made.

Out in the water there were two heavy splashes, followed by more. Kairi turned, and her breath caught. They weren't stars that had been falling. It had been Sora and Riku. She called out their names, waving and grinning as she did.

She heard Riku's low chuckle, as well as Sora's open laugh of jubilation. The two friends swam quickly to the beach; Sora stumbled once he reached land, causing Kairi to laugh. Behind her, the King, Donald and Goofy were laughing.

She suddenly became aware of the fact Sora's arms were firmly wrapped around her waist, and she blushed.

"W-we're back," Sora breathed into her shoulder, causing her to shudder.

"You're home," she corrected, smiling.

Regretfully, Sora detached himself from Kairi and dug into his pocket. When he looked back up, he was gone. Replacing him was a blonde-haired boy in grey and white. He laughed lightly, looking directly at Kairi. _Roxas_, her mind screamed.

She felt her consciousness being shunted away, and her body changed. Her auburn hair turned into pale blonde, and her pink dress transformed into a simple white one. _Naminé_. She smiled.

Almost instantly, Roxas and Naminé vanished, and Sora and Kairi returned. Sora held out the childish thalassa-shell good-luck charm he'd carried for so long now, placing it firmly in Kairi's hand.

_**Later…**_

Donald, Goofy and the King had returned to Disney Castle once again, with peace now restored. Both Sora and Riku had thought it a good idea to move around the island, again familiarising themselves to it yet again.

Sora's trip led him into the Secret Place, where he again marvelled at all the drawings all over the natural stone walls.

But there was only one drawing he was interested in.

He kneeled down next to the childish drawings of himself and Kairi. He'd failed miserably to capture who she really was, but Kairi's depiction of him was dead-on. Clearly that was where Naminé got her artistic abilities.

He blushed as he saw the paopu fruit he'd drawn going from the picture of him to that of her. But…what was this new bit?

Another line, looking exactly like the one he'd drawn a year ago, crossing over his, from Kairi to Sora.

He smiled and contentedly leaned on the wooden door that had caused so much havoc for him and his friends over the past year.

"Sora?" a light voice called out to him.

"In here," he called back.

Kairi shuffled into the cave, being careful not to bump her head on any of the protruding tree roots. "Still getting used to being home?" she asked.

Sora chuckled slightly. "Yeah. It feels weird to not see any talking animals…or living skeletons…or even a miniature dragon."

"You saw those things?" Kairi's eyes were wide.

He nodded. "Among others. There is one or two things that you can only see here." His eyes shifted to the drawing. "That's one of them right there."

Kairi followed his gaze, then blushed.

"Did you…?" Sora started.

Kairi sat right in front of him. "Yes, I did. And I meant it." She giggled. "Still do."

Sora's gloved hand ran up and down her arm. "That's good."

They were both dimly aware of how little space was between them. That awareness became obvious to the both of them when their lips touched.

They were still in that position when, about five minutes later, Riku came to the cave looking for them. At the sight of them kissing, he stopped. Ignoring the small pang of jealousy he felt, he smiled broadly. "About time," he said quite loudly.

Startled, Sora and Kairi broke apart, blushing.

"I was gonna ask you if you're planning on heading home any time soon, but since you're occupied…"

His words were interrupted by a shoe. Kairi had pulled off one of Sora's shoes and thrown it at Riku's head.

"Get out, Riku!" she ordered, but she was giggling.

"Okay, fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Still chuckling, he left the cave.

Kairi looked back at the bewildered Sora, her face calculating. "Where were we?" she whispered. "Oh yeah, now I remember." With that, she again kissed Sora.

In his mind, Sora began to wonder if Kairi was one of those girls that craved affection almost 24 hours a day.

Not that he was complaining if she was, mind you.

_**Can you please review? PLEASE? I AM BEGGING YOU.**_


End file.
